As Forgetful As An Elephant
by CrazyLoveChild
Summary: We all know its Renji’s birthday…except for one person…


Author: CrazyLoveChild

Author: CrazyLoveChild

Beta: No one; all horrendous writing/mistakes are mine.

Title: As Forgetful As An Elephant

Rating: T/PG-13(ish)

Pairing: Byakuya Kuchiki/ Abarai Renji

Warnings: Suggestion, Out Of Character-ness, Angst, Some Crack

Summary: We all know its Renji's birthday…except for one person…

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Bleach, you would know which pair would be canon…**

**Author's Note:** A somewhat shortish, drabblish story for Renji's birthday. I can't forget my favourite character, can I? D Any criticism/advise is welcomed with open arms! I apologize for terrible writing/grammar in advance . Beware of the extreme OOC and PWP.

…..

Renji trudged through the rain to his measly apartment, too depressed to use shun-po to quicken his pace. Even though it was his birthday, it didn't mean he had to like it. At all.

The morning started out fantastic, he woke up how Rukia usually woke him up on his birthday, her jumping on him and shoving a chappy-fied birthday card into his face. Even though Ichigo says her drawings are terrible, to him, nothing could be more beautiful from his 'adopted' sister. Anything from her, the very last of their childhood family, could make him smile.

Except when she gave him her _wonderful_ punches and round-house kicks.

After his morning greeting, he went to the 6th Division office, where he hopefully expected a present from his lover, and whom he was deeply in love with, Kuchiki Byakuya. Seeing no surprise or acknowledgement, Renji just smiled, guessing either he was going to get birthday surprise later, or it was going to be involved in their 'nightly activities'.

But, early morning soon because noon, and Renji's buddies (aka Shuuhei and Rangiku), took him out to the usual bar for a few drinks. Not too much, because they all had work after, and they didn't want to get into trouble with the miniture captain again.

On his way back, Abarai was stopped at the 11th Division for a miniature celebration of their own; some more sake and a small bag of treats from Yachiru. She always remembered every birthday, and made sure to give whoever's birthday a little something.

So after saying thank-yous and goodbyes, Renji used shun-po to get to the office quickly, as he was a few minutes late from his lunch-break. When he got to the office, he walked in, expecting to not get a snide comment or two from his captain, as it was his birthday. That wasn't the case.

"Renji, your 13 minutes late. Because of that, stay an hour later to catch up. If you run out of things to do, I will give you more work." Said Byakuya, not even gazing up from his desk. Renji sighed, guessing that he should get to work. Maybe, if he works really hard, he won't have to stay that extra hour.

So, the afternoon came and passed, turning into the evening. Byakuya left the office, not even acknowledging Renji on his way out. Disappointed by his lover, Renji stayed that extra hour, his mood darkening minute by minute. And here he expected at least some compassion from the man he loved so dearly that it hurt.

That brings us to the current situation; Renji walking home, alone, in the terrible weather, which he didn't mind in the slightest. Why was it that everyone remembered his birthday, but the man he loved most? He remembered Byakuya's birthday, couldn't he at least return the favour?

Renji finally made it to his small, but spacious, apartment. He opened the door slowly, as if waiting for a giant yell of surprise, or maybe a hug, but nothing came. He turned on the light, and no one was there except for him. Sighing, he washed up and got into bed, half-expecting that someone, namely his lover, to suddenly appear and take him, claiming him all night long.

But it was his fault. He suddenly remembered his decision to not tell his lover that it was his birthday today after-all, as he didn't want his hopes up, though it didn't help much.

Slowly, Renji began to doze off. He fell asleep soundly, with a frown etched into his handsome face.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Renji was already in a bad mood, reminded of yesterday's disappointment. He ambled down to the office, sat down, and worked on the ruler-high tower of daily paperwork. When it was lunch, he walked down to the bar, needing a drink to try to clear his mind from the depressing feeling.

Sitting down, he could feel the waitress give him a look of pity, and got him his usual. Renji put his money down, leaving a tip, and began to drink. He always did that after a few drinks, but if he accidentally drank more than a few, he might do something he would regret.

After a few sips, as he didn't want to down it right away, he felt someone sit beside him. Turning, he was surprised to see Rukia in the seat. She looked at him, with a look of worry on her usually cheerful face.

"Renji, you idiot, what did he do?" asked Rukia knowingly. After all of the spats her brother and best-friend got into, she could always tell if Byakuya did something that upset Renji, though it was usually something he _didn't_ do that caused Renji to be like this.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have expected anything, especially from him. I should have known, it's my fault. Let me wallow in my self pity."

Rukia gasped. "He didn't. Did he really not give you anythi-"

"It's nothing. As I said, it doesn't matter anyway."

Rukia sputtered. As if it wasn't anything! Renji was the world to her, and anyone's birthday was special! Though they had such extended lives, it didn't make it less special, they just forgot the numbers! She would have a few words with her idiot brother later, in the Kuchiki-household privately.

"Well, gotta get back. I was already late yesterday, don't want to stay another hour over-time again. Oi, Rukia? Don't say anything to him, 'kay? It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I never told him about it anyway. Didn't want to trouble him about it, him being busy and all that."

With sad eyes, Rukia watched as her childhood friend walked away in the direction of the 6th Division. She scoffed. As if it didn't matter! Ooh, Nii-sama was going to get an earful tonight!

"Rukia, what do you want? I was about to retire for the nigh-"

"Nii-sama, with all due respect, could you be a more idiotic, self-centered bastard, treating Renji that way!? If you're going to break his heart, at least get it over with than putting him through this misery!"

Byakuya, shocked by this sudden outburst from his normally respectful adopted-sister, turned to her with eyes that were a bit wider than usual. "Rukia, never use that tone of voice with me ever again."

Ignoring her brother, Rukia pressed on. "How can you act like that, how can you do that, treating Renji as if he didn't matter!?"

"Rukia, I have no idea as to what you're talking about."

Rukia sighed dramatically. "His birthday, idiot! His birthday was yesterday, and you didn't even recognize him, and not to mention that extra hour! It's killing him! At least show him _some_ affection!"

Byakuya, the news sinking into him, stood there. If his mouth was open, he would have been gaping.

"It was his birthday yesterday?"

"Yes, Nii-sama." Answered Rukia, who was done venting out her frustration.

"Why did you not tell me this?"

Rukia gawked at him. How could he not know? "Surely someone told you so, or at least you saw all of the presents and card on his desk, Nii-sama. Or were you just not paying attention?" Byakuya took back his cool façade. "No, I didn't…why wouldn't he mention it to me?"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know Nii-sama. All I know is that Renji gave you his heart on a silver platter for you, and you just killed him, have been killing him, ever since you two became the closest thing to an item." With that, Rukia bowed respectfully and left Byakuya standing there, mulling the news in his head.

Was he really so un-affectionate that he was wounding Renji's unwavering love? So un-affectionate, that Renji felt the need to hide his birth date from him in fear?

Renji was just about to go to bed when he heard someone knock on his door. Sliding it open, he was surprised to see Byakuya standing there with a big bouquet of red and white roses in his left hand and a small, beautifully wrapped up present in the other.

"Happy Belated Birthday, Renji."


End file.
